Changes
by Ethereal Flower
Summary: Life can change at the most unexpected moments. That's what Kai and Hiro will discover after a party thrown by Mr. Dickenson. But what changes could it be? Yaoi, HiroKai, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Changes 

Warnings: yaoi, mpreg, HiroKai

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 1

Kai groaned.

His head hurt as if a truck had passed over it and than the whole USA army had danced the balalaika (I think this is how that Russian dance is called) on it.

Not only this, but his stomach looked like it was doing back flips inside him just for fun.

All in all he just wanted to go back to sleep and see if he could sleep this off.

But one thing made him stop from doing this.

Actually two.

One, he was naked.

Two, he wasn't alone in bed.

Now, that got him to open his eyes.

In fact now he could see the form of someone under the blankets just beside him.

Who would it be?

He tried to sit up so he could see who was.

But he only tried.

Because as soon as he did he felt a lot of pain in his… you know… lower parts and gave up sitting.

Then he took a look at his surroundings and noticed another thing really disturbing.

He wasn't in his room.

Whose room was this?

As if in cue to answer his question, the body beside him in bed moved and the blankets fell of the face to reveal…

Hiro.

Hiro Granger.

Holy shit.

He was naked, in bed, with a very strong pain in that place with his secret crush, aka Hiro Granger.

What happened yesterday?

Yes, Mr. Dickenson had thrown another stupid party and had invited all of the teams.

He didn't want to go, but the others, aka Ray, made him go by using special means, aka blackmail.

So he went there and stood alone while the others went to their respective girlfriends.

Yes, all of the members in the team, but him, were dating.

Tyson was dating Hilary; Ray was with Mariah; Max, Mariam; and Kenny was with Emily.

Tyson was still pestering him because he was the only member without a girlfriend.

But that had some reasons.

First he had just admitted to himself he was gay.

Yes, gay.

As in he liked dating another man.

He had dated no one till then, he discovered his orientation only after he discovered his first crush.

Hiro Granger.

And that was a problem.

Not that Hiro was homophobic or anything like that. He didn't even know what Hiro thought on the matter. But he knew that Tyson, Hiro's younger brother, was. Not that would hold him from declaring to Hiro.

The reason was even worse.

Hiro had a fiancée.

Misato Ishida.

They had dated for five months and then he asked her just last week.

When Hiro got home and told that to everybody, Kai felt like his heart was made of glass and had shattered and was beyond repair.

But he managed to keep his mask intact as he congratulated the couple.

However, later that night he cried so much. More than he had ever done in hi whole life.

He and the others were staying in the Granger household, but all of them had their own room. But Kai was the only one that was actually living in there since he had nowhere else to go, and Grandpa Granger couldn't allow such a young lad to be alone in the streets.

It had been a hard blow on Kai when his Grandfather disowned him. But Hiro was there to support him.

Another reason why he simply couldn't let Hiro know about his feelings. The gratitude he felt for what he had done for him.

He had been living with these feelings for a while now.

He only wished Hiro could be happy. Even if the price for that was his sadness.

But he wasn't the only one who was alone in the party.

Hiro's fiancée couldn't go there.

She had some problems to solve.

So he and Hiro watched as the others made out all around the place, until Hiro got fed up and invited him to go out with him.

He buried his face in his hands as the memories from last night hit him with full force.

Flashback

Kai giggled as he took another sip from whatever he was drinking. He didn't know what it was, only that it was good and Hiro had asked it for him.

"You are drunk." Said a voice in an amused tone from his right.

"Maybe." Said him in a mysterious voice tone and giggled some more.

"I think you've had enough." Said Hiro moving his hand to take the glass out of Kai's reach, but Kai was faster and got the glass before he could.

"I don't think so."

The both of them were in a club. Seeing people making out wasn't fun. So they left the place to have some fun (in the good sense, please) themselves.

But then Hiro offered Kai some drinks and then he discovered that Kai hadn't a big alcohol tolerance. Hiro was feeling the alcohol effects as well, but not as badly as Kai.

"I love this song!" said Kai as a new music started to play, then he finished his glass in one big gulp and went to the floor to dance.

He danced in the middle of the people's mass all the while feeling eyes glued on him, but he didn't try to pin point who was staring at him as he continued dancing.

Then the song finished and he went back to the table he was sitting with Hiro.

"I didn't know you could dance." Said Hiro looking at him.

"Many things you don't know about me, Hiro Granger." Said Him again in a mysterious tone.

"I would love to know more then."

End of Flashback

He tried to sit again, but this time since he already knew about the pain, he made it.

He buried his face in his hands and threw his legs over the edge of the bed.

After that, both of them left the club and bought one bottle of vodka and drunk a lot more. Then Hiro kissed him, and the next thing he knew was that he was making out with Hiro and being groped by the older man.

Then Hiro drove them home, and they found the house still empty, and then they just made it to Hiro's room, which was nearer than Kai's and then…

Kai blushed as the memories of what had taken place in that room hit him with full force.

The memories of his first time.

Oh my God, what would he do now?

END OF CHAPTER

I know I shouldn't be starting a new story without finishing my other ones, but I couldn't resist! This idea looked just so good.

Besides, I wanted to try another pairing, and this looked so good.

Well, I want those who read my other stories to know that I will finish them. I am not abandoning any story at the moment, okay?

Thanks for reading. Would you be kind enough to go to the left corner of the page, click on that purple button and leave me a review? Please? Pretty please? With sugar on top?

Thanks again

Ethereal Flower


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: mpreg, yaoi, HiroKai, mpreg and a Brazilian writer 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 2

Kai closed the door of his bedroom.

He sighed and leaned against the door.

He had just left Hiro's bedroom. He hoped that Hiro wouldn't remember what happened the night before.

It was very early yet. He saw the green number in his alarm clock that it was only 4:45 AM, he had slept for about one and a half hour, but he wouldn't go back to sleep.

He didn't feel like he would be able to.

He slumped towards the floor and buried his face in his hands again.

He prayed to whichever God was up there that Hiro wouldn't remember what happened last night.

He couldn't ruin Hiro's life like that.

Hiro was going to get married. He would have a beautiful wife and probably many kids in the future.

He was gay, but he could tell Misato was beautiful.

She was tall, thin, had black hair that reached her shoulders and green eyes.

She was also a successful business woman. She owned many of flower shops around Japan. Her flowers were famous around all Asia. She was considered reference to anyone who wished success at that area.

In short: she was perfect.

And for some reason she hated him.

He never got to know why, but for some odd reason she hated him since the moment she met him. And that was before he admitted he was gay.

He knew Hiro was in love with her.

If he married her, he could have a nice wife and kids, just like society demands.

Hiro would be happy.

Kai got up from the floor and walked to his wardrobe to get a change of clothes. Quietly he left his room and went to the bathroom.

When he arrived there for the first time he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

His hair was totally messed, he had bags under his eyes and his face was, even for him, awfully pale. He blushed when he saw that he had hickies on his neck and shoulders. Physical evidence of what happened the night before.

He got his clothes off and stepped inside the shower. He closed the blinds and turned the shower on.

It was for the best, he kept telling himself.

Hiro would be happy with his own family.

His weak legs gave out under his weight and he fell on his knees.

He could even see Hiro as a happy father playing with his sons in the future.

He sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. He hugged his knees and put his face between them.

The shower spray was hiding his tears as he wept quietly.

It was for the best.

x-x-x

Two weeks later they were in the Airport to say goodbye to Ray and Max, who along with the other teams were going back home.

"Hey man, don't forget to keep contact." Said Tyson as he hugged Max and Ray one last time before they got to their airplanes.

"Of course I will." Said Ray.

"You don't have to worry about me!" beamed the ever happy blonde.

"Hey Kai." Said Hiro who was with them "Aren't you going to say good bye?"

"…" Kai had a distant look on his face.

"Kai?"

"…"

"Kai!" said Hiro a little louder startling the younger teen.

"What?" asked Kai recovering from the surprise.

"Aren't you going to say good bye?" repeated Hiro and Kai followed his gaze to the rest of the team who was expectantly looking at him.

"Hn."

"Oh come on Kai! Don't be such a sour puss now!" criticized Tyson.

To everybody surprise, Kai didn't have any kind of reaction to Tyson's remark. Usually he would have insulted Tyson back or do some smart retort, but this time he just stayed quiet and didn't even look at him.

"It's okay Tyson." Said Ray before Tyson could say anything else. And hugging Kai. "I'll write."

"Me too." Answered Kai snapping out of his stupor again.

"Okay, then." Said Ray "Till we meet again."

"Yeah." Said Kai with an almost imperceptible smile to Ray, who he considered his best friend.

Max hugged Kai as well.

"Bye Kai!"

"Bye Max." said Kai.

Then they all heard the call for both flights. Coincidentally they were leaving at the same time.

"Well, we have to go." Said Ray "Thanks for everything." He bowed.

"You're welcome." Answered Grandpa Granger "Come back whenever you want dudes." (1)

"Bye!" said the two simultaneously as they walked towards their gates.

'There is something wrong with Kai,' thought Ray as he made his way towards his gate 'I only hope that it is nothing serious.'

x-x-x

As they made their way back home in Hiro's car, Kai was awfully quiet, well he was usually quiet, but now he was even more.

Tyson came talking the whole with Hilary who just heard her boyfriend, while Grandpa talked to Hiro in the front of the car.

Ever since the morning after the 'bed incident', Kai felt a little awkward every time he had to stay with Hiro in the same place. He felt Hiro looking at him and he couldn't help but get really tense.

They hadn't talked about it, so he wasn't sure if Hiro remembered or not about their little affair.

He didn't want Hiro to remember!

He knew he couldn't be happy, but Hiro could. If depended on him, it didn't matter what would take, Hiro would be happy.

Hiro can be happy.

"Kai?"

Hiro WOULD be happy.

"Kai?"

He would make anything he could for that.

"Kai!" Hiro shook Kai's shoulder making Kai snap out of his stupor and look up at him startled.

"W-what?" stammered Kai.

"We are home already."

When he said that Kai looked around and noticed that he was the only one still in the car, Tyson and Grandpa Granger nowhere he could see.

"Sorry." Said him blushing and getting out of the car quickly and starting to head to the door of the house. But before he could actually get on his way, he felt a hand over his wrist stopping him from going anywhere.

Kai tensed up.

"Kai…" started Hiro in a soothing low voice "What's the matter?"

"I-it's nothing, Hiro." Answered Kai without looking at Hiro. "Don't worry about it."

"Kai…" said Hiro making Kai turn to him "Did something happen that night? The night of the party I mean?"

Kai tensed up even more.

"Something happened. Right?" said Hiro looking at the tense teen.

"…No." said Kai still not looking at Hiro "Nothing happened."

"Kai, something is telling me that you are lying." Said Hiro more firmly than before. "Kai, I can't remember what happened that night. Please tell me the truth."

Kai beamed mentally. Hiro couldn't remember! Good! Now he only had to make up a believable story.

He knew that if he wanted Hiro to believe him, then he would have to act like that was the truth.

He took a breath in and turned around to face Hiro.

He offered him a small smile.

"No, Hiro" said Kai in a reassuring tone "Nothing happened that night."

"Kai…"

"No, Hiro it's true." Continued Kai "That night, even thought I had drank my ass off, I managed to get to my bedroom and slept on the bed the whole night. You did the same."

"…You sure?" Said Hiro raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Nothing happened that night."

"Then why are you so tense around me?" asked Hiro slyly.

"…Erm… It's not you. It's just some problems I have got to solve!" Well, not a lie exactly…

"Can I help you with anything?" asked Hiro worried.

Actually… "No you can't." sighed Kai "But thanks for asking."

"But… are you really sure nothing happened?" asked Hiro once again.

"Yes, Hiro, I am sure."

"Thank God!" exclaimed Hiro "You see I had this really strange dream and I thought that… you are really sure, right?"

"Yes, I am Hiro!" answered Kai "Now if you don't stop doing this I am going to have to hit you!" added Kai playfully.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, no need to violence here…" said Hiro with his hands raised. "But now I have to go, Misa and I have a date tonight and I have to get ready…"

"Aa… well, good date for both of you!" replied Kai still smiling, even though he felt like a knife had just pierced his heart.

"See ya." Said Hiro smiling and getting in the car again.

Kai just waved goodbye as Hiro went to his date.

A tear trailed down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away.

It was for the best.

x-x-x

Kai was hunched over the toilet.

Again.

Everybody was starting to get worried about that.

At really random times in the day Kai could be found in the bathroom puking.

Not only that, but sometimes he also got sick whenever he saw marshmallows, corn and eggs.

The smell was enough to get that reaction out of him.

That and he was getting thinner. (2)

Hiro was starting to suspect that he was bulimic or something like that.

But, whenever they talked to him about getting examined he always told them that he was fine and that it was probably just stomach flu.

But after nearly two weeks of that routine, Hiro got fed up and took him forcibly to an appointment.

"I am fine!" complained Kai for the umpteenth time. But Hiro was having none of that.

"Frankly Kai," answered him to the teen sitting by his side "Puking everyday during almost two weeks isn't what anyone with a little common sense would call 'fine'."

"But-"

"Hiwatari, Kai." Called a nurse in the corridor.

"Your turn, Let's go."

"I can do this alone." Complained Kai "I am not a helpless baby."

"Well, you aren't acting your age right now… let's go" finished him dragging Kai into the doctor's office.

x-x-x

Kai was on his bed.

He was feeling a bit tired, so he was resting for a while.

Besides, since he came back from the appointment, Hiro and Grandpa Granger had forced him to stay in bed. In the start he didn't agree and kept escaping, he only stopped when Hiro menaced to tie him down to the bed.

It was three days since then.

The doctor was unable to detect what was wrong with him, so he took a sample of his blood and sent it to be analyzed in the lab. The doctor would call him when the results were ready.

But staying in bed all day wasn't good to him. It made him think about lots of things. Most about Hiro.

Hiro and Misato still hadn't scheduled the wedding day, but he knew they would soon. She would move into Hiro's apartment when they were married. Hiro had his own apartment even thought he slept more here than there.

And she had been so mean to him all this while.

Whenever he entered the place where she and Hiro were together, she would launch herself on Hiro and look at him as if saying 'He's mine bitch!'.

Hiro never noticed anything, and keeping a mask every time she was there was getting him tired. What was her problem? He wouldn't try to take him from her! What did she-

"Kai!" Grandpa Granger's voice jerked him out of his thoughts "It's from the hospital your exams are ready."

x-x-x

In spite of Grandpa's offer to come to the hospital with him, Kai decided to come alone.

It would make him some good a walk outside, and he wanted to be alone.

So now he was in front of Doctor Suzuhara's office knocking on his door.

The doctor opened the door, and Kai felt a pang of worry as he saw that the doctor had a worried look on his face.

"Kai… err… we need do some more exams… to be sure of what is going on, okay?"

Kai nodded starting to get worried.

"Okay then, err… Kai, I want you to urinate here." Said the doctor giving Kai a plastic cup. "Drink some water if necessary."

Kai took the plastic cup and went to the bathroom.

A minute later he came back and handed the cup to the doctor, who got the cup and put five sticks in there.

"Doctor, what's going on?" asked Kai already a little unnerved about what was happening.

"Kai… I am just confirming something okay?"

Kai nodded.

Five minutes later, the doctor checked every stick, one by one, and as he went from one to another, his eyes widened a bit.

"Doctor what-" asked Kai as the doctor rose from his chair suddenly.

"Kai… please follow me."

"I am not going anywhere until I know what is going on!" yelled Kai, fed up with the whole situation.

"Look, Kai…" said the doctor "This is the last exam, the one that will give us the assurance of the diagnostic okay? Please follow me." Said him kindly.

Kai followed the doctor to a room with a ultrasound equipment.

"Please lay down and take your shirt off." Said the doctor as he turned the machine on.

Kai did what he was asked to and gasped in surprise as the doctor spread a really cold gel on his stomach.

Then Kai watched how the doctor's eyes widened as he moved the equipment on his stomach.

Kai couldn't hold himself any longer. He had to ask.

"Doctor, what's is wrong?"

Looking at the worried face of his patient the doctor sighed turned to him.

"Kai, when your results arrived, they found an hormone in your blood. One that shouldn't be there."

Kai looked at him expectantly. What did this all mean?

"They found BetaCG (beta is a greeck letter, okay?)"

"And that means…"

"That meant a result we couldn't believe." The doctor sighed "But these last exams only confirmed it."

"They confirmed what?" asked Kai getting really afraid.

"They confirmed Kai" the doctor sighed "They confirmed that you are pregnant."

End Of Chapter

(1) I don't know to write the way that Grandpa Granger speaks.

(2) In the early states of pregnancy a woman can lose a lot of weigh instead of gaining, she will gain it later.

Wow, I can't believe I've written the second chapter already... But I have to tell you that unfortunately you can't expect this story to be updated this fast, University and two works take a lot of time from me -.- ... and it's almost two AM here... I really shold be sleeping-.-...

Anyway, Trauma sparrow, kai-luver-666, Suzuran, Jaheira1000, kailover2006 and Tuli-Susi thanks for reviewing.

By the way Suzuran thanks for telling me that , but would you happen to know what the real name is? If you do please send me an e-mail, okay?

thanks for reading, now, would you be gentle enough to let me a review? Construtive criticism is really good.

thanks again

Ethereal Flower


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys!

First of all, I want to apologize with those who read this story. I have two jobs, have been doing tests and coping with my unfair anatomy teacher, and, I must say, all of this has taken a lot of time, besides, on top of all that, my computer crashed and I had to retype the story again.

Well… a lot of problems… but I finally can post the next chapter!

Warnings: mpreg, yaoi, HiroKai and a Brazilian writer.

Disclaimer: I swear I don't own Beyblade. Now can you tell to the creep guys in black suits to leave me alone!

Chapter 3

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" roared Hiro's voice the moment Kai stepped in the Granger's house.

"Do you have any idea of what time is it?" asked Hiro walking towards Kai. "Fifteen past MIDNIGHT!" he grabbed the teen's shoulders and starting to shake him "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE!? KAI, WE WERE ALMOST CALLING THE POLICE!"

"Enough Hiro." Said Grandpa Granger noticing how shaken Kai was after Hiro's outburst. "Kai," said him worriedly "where were you?"

Kai, who had gotten out of Hiro's grasp took a deep breath and said "Out."

"Out. OUT!" yelled Hiro once again, "You disappear during over eight hours and all you have to say is that you were OUT?"

"Enough Hiro." Said Grandpa "Kai, go to your room, we will talk in the morning."

Kai nodded and went towards his room.

"But-" started Hiro.

"Tomorrow, Hiro, tomorrow." Said Grandpa. "Oh, Kai" Kai who had already reached his bedroom door halted "What did the doctor say?"

It was visible the way Kai tensed up.

"Kai?" Kai could feel Grandpa's and Hiro's eyes on him.

"He said" Kai told them while opening his bedroom door "stomach flu." And closed it.

x-x-x

Kai lies on his bed.

He couldn't sleep.

Could anyone blame him?

Of course no.

No one would be able to if they were on his shoes.

FLASHBACK

"They confirmed, Kai" the doctor sighed "They confirmed that you are pregnant."

A few minutes of silence followed that piece of information. Until…

"What?" asked Kai sure that he had misheard what the doctor said.

"You are pregnant." The doctor told him.

"Doctor, please, I don't have time to play around. Could you lease be serious say what is wrong with me?" said Kai calmingly.

"Kai, I am not joking. You are pregnant." Repeated the doctor.

"Doctor, if you don't stop this now and tell me what is wrong with me, I am going to leave this office and denounce this." Warned Kai.

"Kai, it's true, you-"

"STOP THIS NOW!" Yelled Kai "I DON'T HAVE TO STAY HERE AND HEAR THIS BULLSHIT!" Kai turned to leave.

"Kai please, listen-" pleaded the doctor as he grabbed his shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Yelled Kai "FUCK OFF YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

"Kai plea-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR THIS! I AM GOING NOW AND-"

"KAI! WE DID ALL EXAMS!" Kai gave the doctor a shocked look "I couldn't believe in it as well, but it is true!" finished the doctor frantically.

"But… how…" babbled Kai falling on the chair he had been sitting moments before.

"I don't know Kai…" sighed the doctor "All I can say is that it looks like you have an artificial womb or something like that…"

"Artificial… womb…?" mumbled a still shocked Kai.

"Yes, Kai." Said the doctor scratching the back of his head "This is all I can guess…"

"…artificial…" continued mumbling Kai "… How?..." then it hit him "No!'

"What is wrong Kai?" asked the doctor who got startled when he heard his young patient gasp.

Kai looked up at the doctor with fear in his eyes and murmured one word "Biovolt."

END OF FLASHBACK

Kai sighed.

He remembered that when he was young, his sadistic grandfather had ordered some experiments to be done on his body. He never really knew what all of that meant, not until now at least.

He explained the doctor a bit of his life story, at least the part regarding to Biovolt and their experiments, and the doctor made some other exams to know exactly what the current conditions of Kai's body were.

After that he just left the office and wondered around the city for a long time not really thinking about anything. Only when he noticed it was really late he made his way back home.

So, he was pregnant.

Sixteen and pregnant.

He sighed.

Accordingly to the doctor, he was almost two months along, but hadn't started to show yet.

Not yet.

The doctor told him that maybe in a month he would start to show.

What would he do now?

The doctor had done some new exams that should be ready in a couple of weeks. These would show the position of the womb among other things so the doctor would be able to tell what they should do about the pregnancy.

For the while the doctor told him to take more care of himself. The other exams showed that he was anemic and should take more care about his nutrition.

That and wait for the results.

Kai sighed.

What would it be of his life now?

Kai hide his face in his hands.

He couldn't tell Hiro that he was pregnant.

No, Hiro was going to get married. He couldn't even dream about what was happening.

Besides he knew nothing about how to raise a child.

How would he know how to take care of a child, if anyone had never taken care of him?

His father never gave him any kind of attention, being more worried about his money than his son, and died when Kai was only four. His mother died a few days after his birth. And Voltaire, well, he had just disowned him.

He never knew any kind of care when he was little since he was sent to the Abbey when he was four, a few weeks after his father's death.

He didn't know how to take care of a child.

He looked up from his hands.

What would he do now?

x-x-x

Three days later Kai was again in the airport with the Ganger family and Hilary. But this time, those who were going were Hilary, Grandpa and Tyson. They all were going to Greece to spend a few weeks with Bruce, Tyson's father. Originally Hiro would go with them, but in the end he decided against because of his work and gave his passage to Hilary, who got really happy at the prospect of going to Greece.

"Hiro I want you to take care of everything while I am out, okay?" said Grandpa Granger to Hiro minutes before of getting on his plane.

"Sure Gramps, don't worry about it." Said Hiro "I will take good care of the dojo."

"Really?" asked Grandpa with an amused glint on his eyes "Well, as long as there are no wild parties with lots of women and alcoholic drinks happening there…."

"Damn it!" said Hiro I the same jokingly tone "I was looking forward to that."

"Hahaha!" laughed Grandpa "Better luck next time!" and then with a serious tone "You know what I mean." He gave Hiro a significant look.

Hiro knew what he was on about. He and his grandfather were really worried with a certain someone.

Kai.

For the past days, Kai had been acting really weirdly. It was as if he was really worried about something.

Often he would get a distant look on his face and he had been isolating himself lately. Well, more than usual anyway.

They observed as Tyson teased Kai about the punishment he received days earlier because of the time he got home and Hilary did nothing but laugh at her boyfriend's jokes. What made unnerved them was the lack of response of Kai.

Hiro was more than worried. Actually he felt guilty as well.

The reason for that was that sometimes theses days, at first, it looked like Kai wanted to tell him something, but Hiro would just ignore him and pretend he hadn't even noticed him. He was still angry because of the worry Kai had made him that night. After that, Kai looked a lot more depressed and spent a lot more time alone inside his room.

But when Hiro finally forgot about his anger, and tried to get Kai to talk with him, it was the teen who didn't want to talk with him anymore.

Hiro sighed "I will take care of him, Gramps, don't worry."

"FLIGHT 01112, TOKYO-ATHENS-"

"Looks like our ride has arrived!" exclaimed Gramps "Let's go little dude!"

Hilary cleaned her throat.

"And dudette of course." Added Gramps smiling.

They all said their good byes and Grandpa gave another significant look at Hiro indicating Kai before leaving.

"Let's go home Kai." Said Hiro to Kai laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Aa, sure." Said Kai after he pried himself from Hiro's hold and walking towards the car. Hiro's worried eyes following him all the way.

x-x-x

The drive home was quiet.

It was clear that none of the car occupants was really enjoying the ride. It was more like both of them couldn't wait to leave the car.

Hiro's eyes were on the streets the whole time, while Kai's seemed to have found a really interesting spot on his shoes.

When Hiro stopped the car in front of the house, Kai turned to leave, but Hiro got a hold of his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Kai, wait."

Kai just sighed and sat back on the car.

"Kai, what is wrong?" asked Hiro in a worried tone.

"Nothing." Answered Kai "If that's all." He turned to leave the car again.

Hiro held Kai again "Kai look at me."

Kai did nothing but look at his own shoes.

"Kai" said Hiro taking his chin and making him look at him. " if you are saying the truth, then just look at me and tell me that nothing is wrong."

Kai just looked at him for a few seconds, freed himself from his grasp and left the car quickly.

It took Hiro a few seconds to notice that Kai had just left the car like that. When he got that piece of information, his brain finally got to communicate with the rest of his body to make him leave as well.

"Kai, wait. We nee-" whatever Hiro was going to say, was cut by the sensation of arms evolving his waist.

"Hi honey! Missed me?" Misa was back.

x-x-x

Kai groaned.

Could she be any LOUDER?

The people who lived in Australia hadn't heard her yet.

He hadn't been sleeping well because of a certain couple, doing a certain thing, in a certain room that was two doors down his own.

Damn it. The doctor told him to sleep well, but how could he with all that noise?

The moment he saw that girl on the porch, he knew that somehow this would happen.

Today he wasn't even able to eat his dinner. And that was because of her.

How?

Well, answer truthfully. Would you be able to eat anything if you saw two people making out, nearly snatching each other clothes and almost doing THAT right in front of you?

Excuse him if you are, but he wasn't.

So he preferred to sleep without eating anything rather than watching something he really didn't want.

Kai sighed.

The last five days had been like hell for him.

Why?

Well, that was because the moment Misato heard Tyson and grandpa were going to travel, was the moment she decided to move in and make his life a living hell.

Whenever he walked in the room she and Hiro were in, she would get all over him and kiss him in a really sensuous way or something like that. Hiro, seeing that he was in the room would try to control her, not really getting any result, but it didn't matter since Kai would have already left the room.

She made it on purpose!

There wasn't another possible explanation. She knew that he had a crush on Hiro!

Well… maybe a little more than a crush…

Okay! He loved him okay! There he said it!

And that was exactly the reason why she could be assured he would never try to take him from her.

He would be happier with her.

But Kai was nervous.

In three days the doctor should call him to tell the results and say what would be done about the whole situation.

The only thing he could do until then was wait.

A loud moan sounded through the quiet house.

Kai groaned again.

Now, if only he could get some sleep…

x-x-x

"Bye honey." Said a way too sweet female voice.

"Bye Misa." Said Hiro.

Kai heard as the couple said their goodbyes from the kitchen.

Finally she was gone! Maybe now he would be able to sleep well and eat three meals a day…

He was making himself a sandwich, since he hadn't eaten lunch for motives fore told when Hiro came in the kitchen.

Shit!

For a moment he had forgotten that he had been avoiding Hiro! Okay, calm down and look for an escape route.

"Kai." Said Hiro.

Shit! Too late! Kai looked up at Hiro.

"I know we haven't been able to talk lately, for I have been busy." Hiro cleaned his throat. You call that busy? I've heard another names for it, thought Kai. "So…"

"So… what?" asked Kai thinking what was about to come.

"Well, I noticed that we haven't spent any quality time together lately, so, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with me."

"What?" asked Kai surprised, he was expecting Hiro to put him against the wall and make him say his problems not to call him to go out with him.

"You have been spending way too much time inside, don't you want to out with me?"

"But… I can't… I mean the punishment and…" stuttered Kai.

"Come on Kai," said Hiro with a huge grin "Grandpa doesn't need to know that you went out."

Slowly a smile broke in Kai's face "Can I really?"

"Sure! Go prepare yourself, we will leave in half an hour."

"Okay!" smiled Kai as he left the kitchen to his room.

Hiro smiled. He had noticed how Kai looked stressed lately, and he knew that he had some problem, so he would try to make him open up using a different strategy, besides, he smiled again, he really liked seeing the boy smile like that.

x-x-x

"Thanks a lot Hiro." Said Kai when they went back home "I really enjoyed the afternoon."

"You're welcome Kai." Replied Hiro.

"Okay, now I will start dinner. What do you want to eat?" asked Kai.

"Hm… Let's do it different today." Said Hiro."I will help you to cook."

"But you don't know how to cook." Said Kai.

"Teach me then." answered Hiro smiling.

"Alright then. Let's go!" said Kai with a big smile. He and Hiro had been interacting that way since they got to know each other better. It was perfect for the both of them, but that only lasted until Misato came in Hiro's life. Since then their relationship had changed. This was the first time they were being like that ever since Hiro met her.

"No." said Kai taking the knife from Hiro's hands "You are supposed to cut the potatoes in symmetrical cubes not THIS."

"Hey! You are insulting my cubes! They have feelings too!" said Hiro in a mock hurt tone. "Besides, what if they aren't the same size, the taste is still the same!"

"The taste isn't the only thing that counts."

"What, aren't you the one who always says that is the interior what counts?"

"Yeah, but not when it comes to food."

"Hey that's prejudice!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes. I mean no! I mean-" stuttered Kai while Hiro was laughing at him "Argh you are worst than a five years old brat!"

"Really?" said Hiro stopping laughing "Kai, I think that you didn't mean that."

"No I really meant it." Said Kai with his back turned to Hiro as he tried to fix the potatoes.

"Well, I think that you might want to take that back." Said Hiro in an and-don't-you-dare- not-to-do-as-I-say tone.

"Why would I do that?" Replied Kai in a similar tone as he turned to Hiro.

"Because I could make you regret those words." Said Hiro still in his 'macho' mode.

"You and what army?" replied Kai.

"Me and THIS army!" said Hiro showing his fingers and starting to tickle Kai brutally.

"HAHAHAHAHA HIRO STOP IT HAHAHAHAHA" yelled Kai as he tried to escape Hiro's wild fingers.

"Say pretty please with a cherry covered with sugar on top."

"HAHAHAHA NO HAHAHAHA STOP IT!"

"Say it.!"

"NEVER!"

"Well, then…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Just say it."

"HAHAHA PRETTY HAHAHAHA PLEASE WITH HAHAHA A CHERRY HAHA C-COVERED WITH SUGAR HAHAHA ON TOP HAHAHA!"

Hiro just kept tickling him.

"HEY HAHA I SAID IT!"

"Yeah so?"

"HAHA HIRO!"

"Hn, spoil sport." Said Hiro stopping.

Hiro stood and looked down at Kai who was still on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Baka."

"What Kai?" said Hiro "These guys don't take insults too well did you know?"

"Hn."

"That's better." Said Hiro with a smirk.

Kai just showed him the tongue.

"You know what?" said Hiro now in a flirtarious tone making Kai back up against a wall "I can teach you how to use that."

Kai blushed profusely at that, but before neither of them had the time to say anything else, the phone rang.

"I- I will get that." Said Kai as he ran to get the phone. He had just been saved by the bell!

That last scene had been disturbing. It had looked like Hiro was really flirting with him… no he was just imagining it.

He got to the phone before it rang for the third time.

"Hello, Granger's residence, Kai speaking."

"Kai! I need to talk to you!"

"Doctor?" Kai's heart dropped to the floor. He had completely forgotten that the doctor would call him t tell the exam results.

"Kai, the results have arrived."

"And?" asked Kai worriedly.

"The news aren't good, Kai"

"What did you discover doctor?"

"Kai, by the exams what we can see is that the womb has many blood vessels irrigating it, and it is in such a position among your vital organs that an abortion would surely kill you from the blood loss."

"…"

"Kai?"

"…What do I do now doctor?" asked Kai in a small voice.

"Kai… the only thing we can try is…"

"Yes?"

"Try to take this pregnancy to term."

"…"

"I suggest you tell this to someone, so you won't be alone and-"

Whatever it was that the doctor was going to say, Kai would never discover since he rang the phone up that moment.

x-x-x

"Who was it?" asked Hiro as Kai came back in the kitchen. He was with his back turned to Kai and with his attention turned to the chicken he was cutting.

"… a friend…"

"What did he want?"

"…"

"Kai?" said Hiro turning to Kai "KAI!" he gasped as he noticed that the teen was very pale. "What is the problem? Are you feeling okay?" asked him as he guided Kai to sit in a chair.

"Hiro… I…" said Kai with tears forming in his eyes.

"What is it Kai?" asked Hiro in a worried and soft tone.

"I… Argh!" yelped Kai in pain as he put a hand on his lower stomach, the source of the pain.

"KAI what's the problem?" asked Hiro worried as he heard Kai gasping. Then he followed the direction Kai was looking and saw that there was blood in his pants.

"KAI!" yelled Hiro as Kai passed out in his arms "KAI!"

x-x-x

Hiro was worried.

He was sitting in a bench playing the waiting game.

As soon as Kai passed out in his arms, he had taken him in his arms, bridal style, and taken him to his car. Then he drove to the hospital and when he was in the car park a doctor who seemed to be leaving the hospital that moment went towards them and guided him into the hospital, put Kai in a stretcher and took it to an examining room to see what was wrong with him, before Hiro had the time to even see what the doctor's name was.

Hiro was worried.

He knew Kai was still sick, he had heard him throwing up in the bathroom this morning and he had seen how he looked pale and weak lately…

He was sure that what he had wasn't something as simple as a stomach bug… why hadn't he seen this before?

Why didn't he-

"Excuse me" he heard a voice saying "You are the one who brought Kai Hiwatari in, aren't you?"

Hiro looked up and saw the doctor who found them in the parking lot.

"Doctor." Hiro suddenly noticed this was the same who had examined Kai the last time. "What's wrong with him?"

"Calm down." Said the doctor. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" asked Hiro.

"To my office."

When they arrived there, the doctor showed him where to sit.

"Don't worry, Kai and the baby are fine, but I couldn't talk about his state in the middle of a corridor don't you think?" said the doctor offering a small smile.

"What state are you talking about?" asked Hiro worried "And what do you mean 'baby'?"

"Oh my… Hasn't he told you? When I saw you two in the parking lot with him I thought that…"

"Doctor," asked Hiro "What is going on?"

"… I guess I have to tell you now…"

"Tell me what?"

"Kai" the doctor took a deep breath "Kai is pregnant."

END OF CHAPTER

Hey guys…

I am really sorry I couldn't update earlier…

I had lots of problems, tests and things to solve, university and my jobs are really taking my time. But here is the new chapter at least. I swear I will try to update earlier next time okay?

MikaMiko, Mizuki hikari, Destiny Quill, MagicalKaiLover18, lioku, Elemental Gypsy, Trauma Sparrow, hiwatarisaori, Jaheira 1000, kailover2006 and Suzuran thanks a lot guys!

Thanks a lot for the information Suzuran . :-)

Thanks for reading, please leave a review.

Lots of love

Ethereal Flower


End file.
